Awkward Brother Talk
by LondonBound23
Summary: Finn is experiencing some confusion after a night with Rachel and decides to talk to Kurt about it. Kurt gets uncomfortable with the conversation. A short one shot conversation. Rated T only for mentions of sexual acts, no smut.


**A/N: I honestly don't know what brought this on, I just thought it would be a fun idea. It's short, but I hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

Kurt heard a heavy knock on the door.

It was Sunday morning, and one of the few times in the week when he found himself alone in the apartment. Blaine had left an hour ago for his morning run in central park, this time with Rachel tagging along. It had always amused Kurt to think that Rachel and Blaine were the perfect running partners seeing as they were both below average in height.

Usually he spent his alone time going over whichever lines he was required to memorize for the following week, but he and Blaine had stayed in last night, so there wasn't really any need for that this morning. Instead he had placed himself on the sofa with a cup of coffee and his sketching block. Kurt had always thought there was something soothing in using something as simple as a pencil and paper to create new things. He was by no means an artist, but liked to think he had enough basic skills to draw simple sketches. This morning, however, it seemed his brother had no intention of letting him.

"Hey, Finn." He said, as he opened the door to let his gigantic step brother step in. Finn had his usual slightly confused look plastered on his face, but there was an unusual edge to it this morning that Kurt rarely saw.

"Hey, bro. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in."

Closing the door after him, Kurt followed Finn back to the sofa and dropped down so he was facing him. Despite Rachel and Finn sharing the apartment down the hall form Kurt and Blaine, the two step brothers didn't see each other nearly as much as would be expected. Conversations between just the two of them were even rarer. The last time Kurt could remember having one was last year when he and Blaine had had a particularly bad fight. That didn't happen often, and the few times it did Kurt usually sought out Rachel. That time Rachel had been away on an audition, so instead he had spent the day talking to Finn. Kurt had been surprised by how much it had helped him, and was thankful for Finn's advice.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Is it about Rachel?" It usually was.

"Yeah, sort of," Finn started, hesitantly. Kurt had heard almost every version of Rachel being hard to get along with through the years. Everyone, whether they loved her or hated her, had times when they needed a break from her high maintenance personality, himself included. He had no idea what had gotten to Finn this time, but he sure as hell was not expecting what came out if Finn's mouth next.

"I think I'm gay."

"You what now?" Kurt said, internally grateful that he had waited to take another sip of coffee. If he hadn't, the results would have been bad.

"I think I'm gay." Well, that cleared things up, Kurt thought to himself. Taking a few seconds to breath, he calmed himself. There had to be something behind this. Kurt was aware the he had a bad gaydar sometimes, but there was no way in hell Finn was gay. Right?

"Ok, Finn, I need you to elaborate", he said as calmly as he could. When Finn just gave him a confused look, he continued. "Why do you think you're gay?" he explained.

Finn looked uncomfortable for a moment and mumbled something that Kurt wasn't able to understand.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"I said Rachel fingered me last night and it felt good."

By now Finn was beet red, looking anywhere but at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but be grateful, because this conversation had just gotten ten times more awkward. On the one hand Kurt wanted nothing but to run out of the room and wash out his eyes at the mental images that just popped into his head. The other part of him wanted to just start laughing at Finn's confusion. He knew he couldn't do either. He had to put aside his discomfort and amusement and try to make Finn see reason.

"Finn, that doesn't mean you're gay", he said as softly as he could, not managing to keep out a little trace of exasperation.

"It doesn't?" Finn looked at him with immense relief braking through his confusion. Kurt bit back a laugh.

"No, Finn."

"But…but isn't that what you and Blaine do?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. Finn was usually too uncomfortable to talk about Kurt's sex life, something which Kurt appreciated. He had no need to discuss the finer details of what went on in his and Blaine's bed with Finn.

"Well, yeah." He started, wishing Blaine was here to take over this whole conversation for him. "But it's not the act that makes you gay, Finn. It's being attracted to guys that make you gay."

"I don't understand", Finn said.

"What I mean is that I don't like…that….just because it's…there", oh god, this was turning into the most embarrassing conversation ever. "I like that because it's Blaine, a guy…doing it. Do you understand?"

It seemed that Finn had finally caught on to the awkwardness of the whole thing, and his face was reddening again quickly.

"Erm, I'm not sure."

Kurt felt himself groan in frustration. Why couldn't his dad have married someone with a smarter son so he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment that was this conversation.

"Let me put it like this: would you want a guy to do that?"

"No," Finn said without hesitation, and Kurt allowed himself a moment to appreciate how Finn, although replying quickly, had shown no sign of finding the question disgusting like he would have when they first met.

"Right. And you're still attracted to Rachel?"

"Yeah, she's hot. That's why I did it. She wanted to try it because she knows so many gay people and wanted to test it out on me to see-"

"Ok ok ok, stop, Finn!" Kurt all but yelled, a horrified expression on his face as he tried to force himself to not know what Rachel wanted to do in bed. "I do not need to know what you and Rachel do in bed or why."

"Oh, sorry," Finn said sheepishly, seeming to catch on to Kurt's discomfort and why he was stopping him. "So, I guess I'm not gay then?" he said, managing to sound a mixture of relieved and indifferent.

"No, Finn, you're not." Kurt said, allowing himself to roll his eyes now that the seriousness of it all had evaporated.

"Cool. Well, I should go. Rachel's back from her run soon." He got up and headed towards the door. Kurt felt relieved that he wouldn't have to sit through more of that. As they got to the door, Finn turned around to say goodbye.

"See you, Kurt." He said, stepping out. After taking a few steps he seemed to think twice about something, and turned around. "Thanks for helping me. And it's kind of cool, because I totally get gay sex now" he finished with a big goofy smile as he headed down the hallway and into his apartment.

Kurt was left in his doorway with his jaw hanging open, a look of shock and horror on his face. Shuddering at the thought of what had just transpired, he managed to get back into the apartment and down on the sofa. He was completely lost in horror, not breaking out of it until he heard the door close as Blaine reentered the apartment.

"Hey, babe. What's up with you?" Blaine said, frowning as he saw the state of Kurt.

"Oh my god, you are not going to believe what I just had to sit through!"


End file.
